Masakazu Morita
Masakazu Morita (森田 成一, Morita Masakazu, born October 21, 1972) is a Japanese actor and voice actor who is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Some of his hobbies include mountain hiking, kendou, reading books, and fishing. Morita professes to be inexperienced with computers and high-tech gadgets, but he is gradually trying to learn them through his Twitter account. He has no formal education for his acting, but Morita has enjoyed super hero shows, video games, and shonen comics since his childhood. He developed a serious interest to pursue an acting career after his experience with his middle school's marching band. Morita's debut was the dual performance for Tidus, the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X, in which he did the motion capturing and Japanese voice acting for the character (while also providing motion capture in prior Final Fantasy games). He dabbled in small theater productions until Hideo Ishikawa recommended for him to pursue voice acting by joining Aoni Production, which propelled him into popularity in the anime and video game industry. He won the 2007 Voice Actor Rookie Award for the male division. While he continues to do voice work, Morita has renewed his interest for live acting on stage in recent years and works together with Kentarō Itō's theatrical group, K-Show. Aside from Ishikawa and Itō, Morita is also on friendly terms with Fumiko Orikasa and Fumihiko Tachiki. A few of his voice roles include Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Barnaby Brooks Jr. in Tiger & Bunny, and Whis in the Dragon Ball series. Works with Koei *Kazuki Hihara - Kiniro no Corda series *Shiro Hozumi - Kiniro no Corda 3 (Full Voice Special and AnotherSky series), Kiniro no Corda 4 *Ranmaru Mori - Kessen III, CR Kessen ~ Amakakeru Hasha *Kagekatsu Uesugi - Kessen III *Pang De - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Miscellaneous voices - Romance of the Three Kingdoms X *Marco - One Piece: Pirate Warriors series; reprise of his role in the anime *Auel Neider - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn; reprise of his role in SEED DESTINY *Zandeh - Arslan: The Warriors of Legend; reprise of his role from the TV series *Tidus - Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Lechter Arundel - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki By his own account, he has also done uncredited motion capturing work in Dynasty Warriors 5. Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Live Corda ☆ Songs'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~15th Anniversary~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou Op. 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 5'' *''Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky Zenkoku Gakusei Ongaku Concour'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou Zenyasai'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Twitter account *Corda 10th anniversary message, AnotherSky interview, Corda 4 interview Category: Voice Actors